Justice League/Power Rangers Issue 1
Justice League/Power Rangers Issue 1 is the first issue of the six part intercompany crossover mini-series Justice League/Power Rangers. Synopsis Two of comics greatest teams team up for the very first time! Something terrible has happened in Angel Grove! When the Command Center is breached and the teleporters are damaged, Zack is flung into another universe, where he’s mistaken for a villain by a mysterious masked vigilante. Can the other Power Rangers get to their friend in time to save him from Batman?Comixology Plot The comic opens on visuals and a description of Angel Grove, including its residents, its famous heroes the Power Rangers and its population of 376,000+ people. The scene then transitions in medias res to a giant smoking crater where Angel Grove once stood, with Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Trini and Tommy standing in horror and disbelief that their home is gone. Zack takes these turns of events especially hard, blaming himself for what happened. A voice tries to comfort him by saying it isn't his fault and it is revealed that the voice is from Superman, who is somehow in Angel Grove. Zack still blames himself and fears about what has happened to his family, as he had got into an argument with his parents earlier about his disappearances from school. The Man of Steel tries to reassure Zack that they know who is really behind this attack and asks the young hero to stand up, with his hand reaching out to him. The comic then rewinds to 36 hours before this happened, as Zack teleports into the Command Center late. He explains to the others that he was having a difficult time with his parents about his "disappearances", which held him up from getting to the Command Center. Kimberly correctly guesses that because of his oath of secrecy about his Ranger duties, Zack could not tell his parents about his life as a superhero being the reason for it. Zordon informs the team that he has contacted them because Alpha 5 has gone missing, who Billy says was checking the perimeter defenses around the Command Center but did not check back in. Zordon then suggests that the team split up and search the surrounding area. Jason agrees and tells the other five that if they find Alpha 5, they should report it and check back in. Trini and Kimberly have no success finding Alpha, but later that evening Zack finds Alpha 5 in the woods. Upon a closer look Alpha seems to have been attacked and is badly damaged, barely able to respond and only speaking his catchphrase "Aye Yi Yi Yi Yi!" in an erratic pattern. Zack contacts the others that he has found Alpha and then in a bit of a rush, Zack brings him into the Command Center before he could investigate what happened. Zordon notices something off about Alpha 5, as his body is melting. Suddenly realizing what is going on, Zordon orders Zack to try and teleport Alpha 5 away. Before Zack can react to this, Alpha 5 then explodes, the blast knocking Zack over and damaging the Command Center enough that it leaves a hole in the wall. Zack regains consciousness to see the burning remains of "Alpha" and the hole in the wall is used as the entrance way for some uninvited guests: Lord Zedd and his Putties. Before Zedd has time to gloat to Zordon, Zack gets up and morphs into the Black Ranger despite his injuries. Zack tries to fight, but he gets held down by the Putties and hit by Zedd's staff. Zedd wonders where Zordon had found such a teenager, as with a head injury, the "fool" thinks he can defeat him. Zack says he isn't trying to defeat him, he simply has to take him away from the Command Center and grabs Zedd's arm. Realizing what he is doing, Zordon tells Zack not to teleport as the teleporters are damaged. But it is too late as Zack, the Putties and Zedd all teleport away, leaving Zordon alone with only a few Putties left in the Command Center. As they are in the teleport stream, Lord Zedd orders Zack to unhand him. Zack says that is a good idea and drops him, causing Zedd to fall out of the stream to parts unknown. Zack emerges from the stream falling flat on his back onto the solid pavement of a city road, as do several of the Putties. Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Trini and Tommy arrive back at the Command Center and see the remaining putties and morph to defeat them. As they fight, Trini examines the remains of "Alpha" and Kimberly asks where Zack is. Zordon explains the situation about the fake Alpha and that without proper teleportation systems, Zack's teleport was sent across the dimensional plane to another world. Zack is fighting the Putties in an unfamiliar city when he hears the roar of a car engine and its tires screeching, the car then stopping and its headlights blinding him for a second. The occupant of the car orders Zack to put down his axe. The car is revealed to be The Batmobile and Batman is standing in front of the Black Ranger, meaning Zack has been randomly teleported to Gotham City (and by proxy the DC Universe aka Earth 0). Still in a bit of shell shock from his concussion, Zack perceives Batman as a monster created by Zedd and then accuses Batman of trying to stop him from finding Zedd. Batman tries to reason with the Black Ranger and is naturally confused as to what a "Zedd" is, explaining by using his deductive skills the young man is injured based on his movements and is not thinking clearly due to a possible concussion. Batman tries once again to ask the Black Ranger to put his axe away, but he refuses and tries to attack him. While he does struggle a little, Batman puts up a good fight and then puts the Black Ranger in a hold in an attempt to cuff him, trying to explain he is only doing this to prevent Zack from hurting himself or others. Unfortunately, the other Power Rangers teleport in at this exact moment and due to Zack being held down, misinterpret Batman as a hostile. Realizing he is outnumbered and outmatched by opponents who have enhanced abilities, Batman asks someone for help on the Justice League communicator frequency with his cowl radio, albeit with a bit of reluctance for calling it "asking for help". During the fight and his conversation with the Leaguer on the other line who is traveling at super speed to get to Gotham, Batman tries throwing smoke bombs and explosive capsules. After trying to fight the Red Ranger, he gets kicked by the Green Ranger right into the windshield of the Batmobile. Batman asks his contact how far is he from Gotham, with the Leaguer saying he is closing in on Gotham as he has gone past Ohio. Tommy helps Zack, who explains he has been fighting this "monster" and is alright but "could be better". Billy thinks that the person in front of them is not a monster but rather something unique to the world they are in. Before Billy can explain any further about how they are possibly in another universe, all six Rangers have their weapons taken by a red and yellow blur. This reveals that The Flash has arrived and disarmed the team. Batman orders Flash to step aside as he gets into the Batmobile and activates its weapons systems, firing a Batmissile at the Rangers and knocking them back. Kimberly realizes that they can't fight at full strength with Zack injured and tries to cover for them while Trini and Tommy get Zack to safety. Zack refuses to leave as he caused this mess in the first place and now Lord Zedd is somewhere in this world. Deciding that will take priority later, they need to take care of the Batmobile's fire, so Kimberly summons and boards her Zord. Seeing the giant robot appear near him, Flash sends out an SOS distress call to Cyborg in the Watchtower about "enhanced hostiles". Flash then explains that Cyborg is not going to believe this, but Batman is being taken by a "flying pink dinosaur robot". The issue ends with the image of the Batmobile in the Pterodactyl Dinozord's mouth being carried off with Batman still inside it. Covers Jlammpr.jpg |Main Cover Karl Kerschl boom-jlpr-red.jpg|Wonder Woman/Red Ranger Marcus To & Wendy Broome boom-jlpr-blue.jpg|Cyborg/Blue Ranger Dustin Nguyen boom-jlpr-yellow.jpg|Green Lantern/Yellow Ranger Marguerite Sauvage boom-jlpr-black.jpg|The Flash/Black Ranger Yasmine Putri boom-jlpr-pink.jpg|Batman/Pink Ranger Dan Hipp boom-jlpr-green.jpg|Superman/Green Ranger Chris Sprouse, Karl Story & Carrie Strachan boom-jlpr-frankies.jpg|Frankie's Comics/The Comic Mint Variant Cover Francesco Martina boom-jlpr-forbiddenplanet.jpg|Forbidden Planet Variant Covers Stanley Lau (Artgerm) boom-jlpr-forbiddenplanetpencils.jpg|Forbidden Planet Variant Covers Stanley Lau (Artgerm) boom-jlpr-forbiddenplanetink.jpg|Forbidden Planet Variant Covers Stanley Lau (Artgerm) boom-jlpr-friedpie.jpg|Fried Pie Mike Allred boom-jlpr-friedpieink.jpg|Fried Pie Mike Allred boom-jlpr-nerdblock.jpg|Nerd Block Emanuela Lupacchino boom-jlpr-gamestop.jpg|Gamestop Yanick Paquette boom-jlpr-gamestopink.jpg|Gamestop Yanick Paquette boom-jlpr-2ndprinting.jpg|Second Printing Cover Stephen Byrne boom-jlpr-blank.jpg|Blank Sketch Variant Cover Errors *Lord Zedd is present, which would place this story's events during Mighty Morphin season 2, but Kimberly uses the Pterodactyl Dinozord instead of the Firebird Thunderzord. **Additionally, the Rangers summon the Dinozords in the next issue rather than the Thunderzords. Notes to be added External Links *Issue 1 on the DC Database Wiki